


Fertility Festival

by rotaisho500



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaisho500/pseuds/rotaisho500
Summary: "You know that you're still in love with her right?""Since when?""Since you met her. That's why I decided to help you out.""What?"
Relationships: Hakkakuxkagome
Collections: Inuyasha





	Fertility Festival

**Author's Note:**

> If you readers would like to know what happens to poor Hakkaku and Kagome, just let me know down in the comments. I'll be waiting. Thank you for reading this story and bye!
> 
> -Ro out!

Kōga blushes as the whole Eastern wolf tribe is looking at him and his soon to be mate, Ayame. Ayame was the wolf princess of the Northern tribe, and would be a great connection for the two territories.

The celebration for the two mating was going along nicely. It was a fertility festival after all. Many more people would be mated this night. Princess Ayame and Prince Kōga would be the first to mate.

Upon both the wolf royalties head, sat a crown. Signifying that they were of the noble houses. Only the wolves knew that small fact of course.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha's group had shown up at the festival. All were greeted pleasantly of course. Inuyasha was actually smiling for once, and wasn't being a difficult hanyou friend. Kōga only took notice of Kagome's presence. He instantly went to her on instinct. It had become natural for him to just walk over and greet her with a smile. This time was different however. Ayame was watching them closely.

~oOo~

Kagome had managed to convince Inuyasha to let them go to the Eastern wolf tribe's festival. She knew it was a fertility festival, but she wanted to congratulate Kōga on his new mate. Kagome knew that the persistent wolf would get over her sooner or later. She is just glad that it was sooner.

Of course that didn't mean she didn't catch the eyes of many others. However, she did not take notice of the looks from any males, and just went to get a drink. What she wasn't expecting was to have a gorgeous flower crown placed upon her head. Kagome looked at the wolf demon curiously.

"Ginta, why have you placed this upon my head. You know that I am not royalty. Nor will I ever be of that status."

Ginta blushes at the Shinkōn Miko's words. He knew that she wasn't royalty, but that didn't mean Kagome couldn't wear a flower crown.

"I know you aren't royalty, but I think you will be soon enough."

Ginta's word had a hidden promise that Kagome did not catch. She just sighed and drank her punch as the wolf demon rushed away.

Kōga finally approached the priestess. With open arms, he hugged Kagome tightly.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you. I'm glad you came. This festival wouldn't be the same without you."

Kagome blushes lightly at Koga's words, but hugs Kōga back just as tightly.

"It's great to see you too Kōga. I'm so happy for you and Ayame. You two will have adorable kids one day. Let me know how that goes."

Both Kōga, Kagome, and anyone else who was within hearing range, were surprised by the sadness in Kagome's voice. On instinct, Kōga had nuzzled into Kagome's neck. It was a sign of comfort in wolf ways. The small action went unnoticed by everyone but Ayame. She had sighed and looked away sadly.

"Kōga I need you over here please."

The slight need in Ayame's voice made Kōga go to her in an instant.

"Yes my beautiful mate to be?"

"I think it is time for us to do the mating ritual in front of all the tribe."

Kōga froze at Ayame's words, but pulled the female wolf demon closer to himself. They shared a knee buckling kiss as the wolf tribe howled in excitement. The ritual was to begin.

~oOo~

Ginta saw the actions of the future pack alpha female. He knew that she only did that to get Kōga away from Kagome. After all, it was very obvious that Kōga still held feelings for the young priestess. He sighed as he watched a figure walk away from the joyous celebration.

"You know that you're still in love with her right?"

Hakkaku's words had startled Ginta.

"Since when?"

"Since you met her. That's why I've decided to help you out."

"What?"

Ginta almost jumped out of his own skin. Hakkaku knows that Kagome is off limits from everyone in the wolf tribe. Kōga has made that very clear. The wolf leader even displayed an action of comfort to mates.

"You heard me right. I'm going to help you get together with sister Kagome."

"Hakkaku, you know that I can never be with Kagome. Kōga has made her off limits to all of us."

"He never said the rule stays after he gets mated to someone else."

"That's a very bad idea. Get it out of your head."

Hakkaku just sighed at his brother's words. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"She's in her prime right now Ginta. If you don't mate her, someone else will. Then you lose your chance at being happy."

Ginta looked down and hid his face from his brother. The words spoken were true, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Kagome has always been off limits.

"If you don't go after her, then I will. She's a powerful priestess, who is in her prime. She would bare beautiful pups, and the first mating would no doubt bring forth a very strong male heir."

The red in Ginta's eyes was enough to tell Hakkaku to back off. That didn't stop him from taking what his brother wouldn't though.

He walked away to find Kagome. Leaving Ginta to his own thoughts.

~oOo~

Kagome sighed as she stared up at the dazzling moon. It shone so brightly in the sky. Her breath was taken away. Looking around, Kagome made sure no one was looking before she released her transformation. Her Tail swayed back and forth as she yipped happily. Being in her true form always made Kagome very happy.

"You're beautiful sister."

The young miko turned demon jumped at the unexpected voice of Hakkaku. She fidgeted while watching the wolf beta closely. No one was supposed to find out about her wolf form.

"I didn't know you were near me."

She continued to move around nervously. Hakakku wanted to bring a stop to it, so he nuzzled Kagome in the neck. She purred at the action and nuzzled him back.

"Kagome, there is no need to be afraid. I won't do anything unwelcoming to you. Your wolf form is gorgeous. I would have never thought you were the princess of the Western wolf pack."

The crescent moon on Kagome's forehead had been a dead giveaway of who she was. Kagome just pouted and continued to nuzzle into Hakkaku.

The beta wolf smiled softly and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, I have a very important question for you. There's no rush for an answer, and you can say no. I just wanted to ask before I lost my chance." There was a pause in Hakkaku's words. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate? I'll treat you with the respect and love that you deserve."

Kagome had spaced out when Hakkaku looked into her eyes. She wasn't aware of what was asked at all. All she could think about was the gorgeous eyes that Hakkaku seemed to possess. It was like she was in a trance. Kagome moves herself closer to Hakkaku and pauses. This was the final moment, there wasn't anyone around, and her mind was clouded with desire. Her desire to mate anything was rising. Since she had taken her original form on the night of the fertility festival. Ever so slowly, the miko demon moved her face closer to her companion. There was only a hair widths length of space between their lips now. The only thing the faint kiss needed was a little more pressure.

Hakkaku sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled Kagome closer and began to stroke the young females nipples between her kimono. She moaned a little into their kiss, and gasped when Hakkaku had nipped at her lips. Now they were having a tongue battle of dominance. Of course the female leader was winning.

The two were interrupted by a shout.

"Hakkaku!"


End file.
